Daughters of Neptune
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: Fast,Short,and Dark. These were the lives of Daughters of Neptune. Here is a look inside the life of a daughter of Neptune. Oneshot! Read and Review. Warning Character Death.


_Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson_

Fast,short,and dark.

This was her life it always had been that way. For a daughter of Neptune what choice did she have. Always running from her Uncle King of Olympus Jupiter's wrath at her birth, always fighting.

But she was tired.

You'd never see it if you looked at her, tall with bronzed skin as well as long dark brown hair and deep-sea green eyes.

Behind her eyes there was something else something hidden beneath the mirth she'd forced herself to portray.

Emptiness.

At this point however pretending to be happy was easy and by now she'd numbed herself to force it so well that the scars weren't there that they didn't burn every bit of her being. It was almost as though she was _actually _happy.

However _she _was dying and her life had only just begun.

Not physically at least not yet, physically she felt like she bench press a good hundred pounds but emotionally she was numb no- she wasn't just numb she was dead now.

_I'm still breathing, but I've been dead for awhile. _

She was twenty-two years old so cold and so alone now always hiding from the gods in hopes that she'd never come face to face with Jupiter again.

He had taken everything from her- her mother, her brother,Jake her loving and dedicated husband, and worst of all _her_ son Percy.

She still remembered how it felt to hold her sweet little boy in her arms. Her Percy. She remembered he had dark brown hair like his father and her own sea green eyes. A baby she had for barely a year before he was taken from her.

_"What will we name him?" She whispered quietly to her husband and he smiled. "It's up to you love." He told and her and she smiled. " we can call him Percy." She told him decisively and Jake laughed. "Percy Aiden Spencer. I like it." He told her._

_ "May I ask him why Percy?" He asked and she wrinkled up her nose and shook her head and he laughed. "Demigods so patronizing and secretive." He said though he smiled brightly staring down at his son who was due a very long a prosperous life._

She couldn't help it, she just _had _to of it shouldn't have thought of that memory it _hurt _too much.  
She could still remember all the smoke and the blood all the blood.

He'd tricked her. She hadn't seen it before, but she did now. He'd given her a glimmer of hope and destroyed it.

_"You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make happy when skies are grey..." she sang softly smiling softly as she rocked her son to sleep. "Mommy loves you, daddy loves you, you do know that if you ever forget anything else. I love you." she whispered in his ear laying him in his crib and covering him lightly. _

_"He's a very handsome boy, Serena." Serena turned around quickly pulling her knife up keeping it raised slightly as she stared at her uncle who raised an eyebrow at her hand. "I'm not here to harm your son." He told her and hesitantly she put down her knife and stared at him. _  
_"What do you want Lord Jupiter, Uncle." She said to him and he laughed as though he had never heard anything so ridiculous in his life._

_"Well I'm here to see my great-nephew of course." He told her making his way over to the crib and peering over it at the sleeping child. _

_"Why?" She asked the suspicion clear in her tone now._

_"Just to see him and to check on his mother." He told her and she nodded._

_"Well you've seen him and you've saw that his mother is alright, so I think it's best you leave." She told him steadily and he nodded._

_"I think I must." He told her and smiled heading towards the door._

_"I will not bother you or your family again niece I promise." He said and with a loud crack of thunder he disappeared._

_Serena stood still for a moment, but she quickly turned back to her son who still slept soundly as though he had heard nothing._

At least he _hadn't _woke up the baby.

Looking back Serena realized she _had _wanted to believe him that even though every bone in her body was telling her not to trust him she had.

She had hoped that it would be a new beginning that she could have a family and a life.

That she could be normal.

She had been wrong so very wrong.

_"What happened?" She asked as she stared and began to run in her house that was on flames when she felt strong arms restrain her._

_"Ma'am we going to have to ask you to step back." The man said and Serena's eyes widened. "No you don't understand my son and my husband they're in there!" She said and she pushed past him._

_It was that feeling she felt, that feeling that if anything happened to her son she'd die feeling something prayed that she'd never feel. She pushed past him and ran to the door only to be blocked by the blazing fire. She could see inside and she peered in praying that she could get inside. _

_She shouldn't have._

_The sight she saw would haunt her for the rest of her life, she could still remember the blood that was everywhere and sitting in the middle of it was Jake and he looked at her._

_Not caring or not feeling the pain that hit her, she ran into the flaming house. _

_She ran towards her husband and their eyes met for a second._

_"He's gone, Percy's gone." His voice was hoarse and filled with sorrow._

_"No, No, No!" She screamed her little boy was dead, gone forever. _

_It was all over._

_Silence._

_"I love you, Serena I've always loved you." Jake told her and the tears welled up the flames touched her arms. "I love you." She told her and staring at his deep wound touching it gingerly._

_She couldn't help him. He was mortal she had no choice, but sit with him and let him die. _

_She would die with him. What did she have left to live for after all?_

It hadn't worked out that way.

She was now sitting in a hospital bed the scars still there as she laid there waiting for death that was sure to come anytime now.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

She didn't understand why hadn't the world ended or Olympus hadn't fallen yet? She _was _a child of one of the eldest gods and had reached 16 despite all odds.

She didn't understand why hadn't been her.

"It was not written to happen in your time, Serena." A voice said.

Serena looked up and saw an eight year old girl with mouse-brown hair and "warm and cozy" eyes of red fire. She wore a simple brown dress or with a scarf wrapped around her head.

Vesta.

The goddess smiled. "I am not Vesta, I am Hestia in this form."  
Hestia was the Greek form of Vesta.

"Fear not Serena Daughter of Neptune, Child of Rome." She told her and Serena found herself smiling at her.

She reminded her of home and he mother's warm oatmeal cookies.

Home.

She didn't have a home now, her home wasn't a place it was a person two people and her home was now in the underworld.

"In what time is the prophecy meant to happen then?" She asked and Hestia smiled.

"It has already begun today on August 18, 1993 a son of Poseidon has been born to a Sally Jackson his name is Perseus." She tells her and Serena nods weakly.

"So he'll save the world then?" She asks, it's selfish she know to throw the fate of the world on a child _her _brother's shoulders, but she didn't have any fight left in her.

She was finished fighting, she was just waiting now for death to take her and let someone else shoulder the pain.

"I do not know, my hearth only can show me some things." Hestia told her.

"What does he look like?" she asks and Hestia smiles taking her hand.

"Like this."

Serena is standing the maternity ward in a hospital and she sees him.

He looked like _her _Percy.

The baby looked up at her and raised a tiny fist at her the curious visitor.

"Oh what a sweet baby." she whispered as she touched his fingers with a smile.

Could she really leave saving the world to this child?

It wasn't her call though she couldn't help him.

He would have to do this on his own without her help.

She touched his finger his hand again and that's when she saw it.

Flashes of his mother, a faun, a pretty blonde girl as well as a pretty redhead, a camp, blue birthday cake, and a cyclops. That's when the happy visions stopped.

Fire, a river a fire. An island. A maze. A man with gold eyes staring at him, and Percy falling with the blonde into a dark hole.'

Tartarus.

Her brother would fall into the Tartarus.

Serena let go of his hand and stepped back composing herself as she stared at the child before looking at Hestia.

"I have a gift for my brother." She told Hestia and the goddess looked at her.

"What's that?" she asked and Serena took a big breath.

"I don't have any material things to give him so I want to give him hope and my love as his sister what else could I give." she smiles again at her brother and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good luck brother I wish you well." She tells him and it's all over.

The fighting was over and done now only rest for her now.

She had a good life at least the best life she could as a demigod and she fingered Percy's hair again as she faded and let death come over her.

* * *

"Time of Death 12:47 pm." The nurse tells the doctor looking at the young woman's dead body as she covered the beautiful serene face. "Rest in Peace Serena." She mutters before going back to work.

* * *

However what Serena hadn't known was that in Toronto, Canada no more than five years later than that night is sitting in his room in an orphanage. Completely unharmed except for a scar on his left cheek.

That child is Percy Aiden Spencer, Serena's son. _Her _Percy.

He doesn't know why, but he feels a certain pull of grief as he looks at the stars wondering Why his parents were dead? Why could he control water? Why did he understand horses? Why was he so different from kids?

Why did old women stare at him on the bus?

Why his mother hadn't wanted him?

_Fin_

**AN: Ok I don't know why I wrote this I guess I just wanted to. So Jupiter did not kill Percy (Serena's Son) and I don't know why I named him Percy I just did I guess. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


End file.
